


A Sea Change

by glowwwworm



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowwwworm/pseuds/glowwwworm
Summary: Brooke Hanlon moves to the Valley after quitting her job at Joja Corp. The farm left to her by her recently deceased grandfather need was the perfect place to find herself.





	1. Welcome to the Valley

It’s funny how change happens gradually. Slowly things take hold, and before anyone realizes anything, their situation has completely changed. Brooke had failed to notice how truly miserable she was until she was given the opportunity to quit her job. While she was devastated over the loss of her grandfather, she was looking forward to the opportunity to live on his old farm.

And it was funny how gradually the city buildings changed to a rural landscape. The smear of gray outside the bus window slowly changed to a smear of greens and blues. Spring was just coming, and the air was crisp. Spring is a time when the earth is reborn, when Mother Nature awakens. Something in Brooke was awakening, too. 

———

When Brooke stepped off the bus, she was nearly accosted by the Mayor and a friendly carpenter. She thought back on her interaction now as she placed her suitcases on the porch of the old farmhouse. The carpenter was right, it was in need of some sprucing up. The paint was nearly gone, only flakes of it remained. The porch had some loose boards, and the stairs were rotting away. But the bones were there. 

Behind her, Brooke could hear the flowing river that cut through the property. It was peaceful, and she was glad to have the constant buzz of the city replaced with something more natural. 

When she stepped inside, she was instantly reminded of her grandfather. The wood still smelled of salt, presumably some of it had rubbed from her grandfather’s salt soaked clothes and fishing rod. 

The inside of the farmhouse was large, but modest. The entire structure was in need of updating, but to Brooke it was beautiful.

She turned back to look at the farm. It definitely needed some work, but she felt as if she was finally home. She tossed the seed packets the Mayor had given her onto the counter and walked up the creaking stairs to begin unpacking her few belongings.


	2. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke’s first excursion into Pelican Town leaves a mark.

Nearly two weeks had passed for Brooke had even ventured into Pelican Town. Most of her first days on the farm, she spent clearing the land and planting. Her fingers went from raw, to blistered, to callused.

She was rubbing those callused and dirty hands on the apron of her overalls when she stepped into Pierre’s General Store. The sudden change from the bright May sun to the dimmed store lights blinded Brooke at first. She stood in front of the door, blinking. 

And that’s when the door she had just walked through smacked her and forcefully shoved her to the ground. Brooke saw the tiled market floor quickly fill her vision before she met the ground. She heard a sickening crunch, a burning pain, and then liquid warmth spread across her face.

“Oh my gosh! Ma’am! I am so sorry! I didn’t see you standing in the doorway before I shoved in!” Someone yelled trying to grab Brooke’s arms. She let the person help her to her feet. “Someone get Harvey!”

The person holding her arm was a plump woman, only just older than Brooke herself. She gasped when she saw Brooke’s face.

Brooke assumed, from the woman’s reaction and from the pain that her nose had been broken. “It’s alright,” she said bringing her hands to her face, “I guess I shouldn’t have been standing in the doorway like that...”

The woman began ushering her back out the front door, “I’m so sorry! Harvey will be able to help!” The woman was becoming more frantic with each passing moment. 

“Harvey?” Brooke questioned. 

“Yes yes. He’s the town doctor,” the woman was now pushing Brooke through the door of the building next door. 

“Harvey!” The woman yelled when the got inside. “Harvey! I think I broke the new farmer’s nose!” She yelled again. 

A man came through the swinging doors behind the counter. His hair was messy and he held a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. “Oh, Marnie. Is that how we’re welcoming our new neighbors now?”

The young doctor came around the counter and gestured for Brooke to sit in one of the few plastic chairs dotted through the waiting room. He worked quickly to clean the blood off, and as he held her face in his hands, he smiled down at her.

“It’s not broken, by the looks of it. But it will be tender for a while,” Harvey replied, examining her face. 

“Oh, dear. I am so terribly sorry! You probably think I’m some flaky airhead!” Marine yelped from over Harvey’s shoulder. 

“Oh, that’s quite all right. It was an accident. Thank you, doctor.”

Brooke got to her feet and smiled at the two of them. “I’m Brooke, by the way.”

“Welcome to town, Brooke,” Harvey said smiling.


	3. Pierre's General Store

Once she left Harvey’s clinic, Brooke tried one more time to get her shopping done at Pierre’s next door. She smiled sheepishly as he greeted her, a look of pity on his face from her run in with his floor. 

“I’m so sorry about the mess,” she gestured to the spot where her blood was.

“Don’t mention it,” a voice called from one of the aisles. A woman with green hair poked her head around the corner. Brooke smiled at her. “I’m Caroline, this is my husband Pierre,” she gestured to the clerk behind the counter. 

“Are you alright?” Pierre asked. “That was quite an entrance!” 

Brooke blushed and watched Caroline shoot him a look. “Oh, Pierre! Don’t embarrass the poor girl!” She turned to look back at Brooke, “are you alright? That looks like it will be quite sore.”

Brooke smiled at Caroline, “I’m okay. Harvey said it wasn’t broken.”

“We were wondering when you were going to stop by,” Caroline continued one. “We put together a sort of welcome wagon for you. To welcome you to Pelican Town. And to showcase all the stuff we have here at the shop!” Caroline moved behind the counter to drag out an actual wagon. 

“Oh!” Brooke said, smiling at the wooden wagon filled with stuff. 

“Robin made the wagon herself!” Caroline added, beaming. Brooke could see small parcels wrapped in colored cellophane on top of a hand-woven blanket.

“Oh my!” Brooke gasped, “this is so kind, thank you!”

Caroline held the handle out to Brooke smiling, “well, the town is really quite small. It’s rather hard to live here and not know your neighbors. We hope you’re settling in okay! You can get most everything here at our store!”

Upon closer inspection, Brooke could see many of the items had a PIERRE’S GENERAL STORE sticker on them. She smiled back at Caroline, “I really appreciate it, thank you. I actually stopped by to stock up on some fertilizer; Lewis mentioned you all carried some?”

Pierre grinned from behind the register, “yes, just back here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to lay some groundwork here. Haven't quite decided the pairing yet, let me know what you all want!
> 
> I'm also open to requests!


	4. Heart Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke gets roped into a group exercise class at Caroline’s.

Brooke’s first month in Pelican Town came and went, and when June arrived, the Valley was bursting with life. Brooke’s first crop was growing, and she even took on the project of fixing up the old Community Center in town. Her neighbors seemed kind and open, also. She had gotten rather close with Jodi, a military wife with two sons. The older of the two was around Brooke’s age - somewhere in the twenties - and the younger couldn’t have been older than twelve.

Jodi even convinced Brooke to join the aerobics class that Caroline held in their massive living room. Brooke swept her hair into a tight ponytail and tightened her shoelaces. She was eager to start, and looked up at Robin, Caroline, Jodi, Marnie, and Emily. They were chatting away happily.

“We’re just waiting on one more,” Caroline explained when she saw Brooke’s expectant face. “Harvey should be here any minute.”

Brooke’s stomach tightened suddenly, “Harvey’s coming?” She choked out.

“Oh yes, he comes every week!” Marnie added smiling.

Brooke had avoided Harvey since he helped her out after her bloody nose. She had been extremely embarrassed that her first encounter with the handsome doctor had been due to her clumsiness. Brooke remembered his soft hands on the side of her face and his warm breath spreading across her when he looked closely at her. Her stomach clenched again.

“Sorry I’m late, ladies!” Harvey greeted. He placed his water and keys off to the side before turning to take his place in the very back.

Brooke cemented herself in her spot in the front row. Hoping he hadn’t noticed her and wouldn’t be able to see how sweaty she would get. Caroline started the class.

__________________

By the time they were finished, Brooke was sincerely exhausted. While farming was physically taxing on her body, this class utilized an entirely different set of muscles that she hadn’t used. She wiped her face with her shirt and turned to grab her things. Bumping into someone in the process.

“Oh! Brooke!” It was Harvey. His face was flush, and Brooke wasn’t completely sure if it was from the work out or from their encounter. He looked down and wiped his face with his forearm.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here…” his voice trailed off as he looked around the room. Anywhere but Brooke’s face. She was glad.

“Yeah...Jodi convinced me to give it a shot.” She replied.

“Uh, could you maybe not mention to anyone that you saw me here…” Harvey asked. Still avoiding looking at her. “I’m just trying to stay on top of my heart health. It gets harder as you get older…”

Brooke smiled as his bashfulness, “your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” relief washed over his face. They began to walk towards the door together. “It’s not as easy as I thought.” Harvey said suddenly, “running the clinic on my own. I was so eager to move out here. Have my own practice. Really get to know my patients. Up in the city...it was impossible to know everyone that walked into the office on a personal level. And my partners at the health firm were...more concerned with the bottom line and how many patients we could fit into a standard eight hour day. But, being completely responsible for the health and care of a whole town of people is not easy.”

Brooke listened to Harvey as they walked outside. His face was drawn, the red flush in his cheeks slowly creeping back. “That’s an awful lot for one person to take on,” Brooke replied.

Harvey smiled at her, “thank you for listening.” He squeezed her hand lightly and turned to walk into his clinic. Disappearing behind the frosted glass door. Brooke smiled to herself and slowly began her walk back to her farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the heart event for Harvey a little bit. And skipped the first two. I’m going to insert parts of my own head cannon for this story. Change a few things. Let me know if y’all like it!


	5. Check-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've rewrote this chapter several times and decided to just include this Heart Event from Harvey. I love feedback and even take requests.

As fall faded into summer, Brooke began to fall into a solid routine in the Valley. Her farm had become an oasis. Everything was a lush green, and Brooke had grown fond of swimming in the creek that cut through her farm, the water was crisp and refreshing. 

 

Brooke pushed back the hair that had fallen out of her braid and stretched her aching back. She had an overgrowing bucket of fresh blueberries beside her. Her project for the day had been to remove the fresh blueberries from the bushes and prune back the overgrown hedges.

 

“Excuse me? Is anyone here?” Brooke heard a familiar voice calling out. She looked around the bushes and saw Harvey standing at the garden gate. 

 

“Hey Harvey!” Brooke called back, gathering her buckets. She came around the bend and a smile spread across his face.

 

“Hi!” he said quickly, “I’m so sorry to bother you...but I needed to schedule your yearly appointment. Unfortunately your phone seems to be disconnected..or the number that used to be your grandfather’s I should say.”

 

Brooke’s face burned, “oh, I hadn’t thought about coming in, I guess…”

 

“Well, I wanted to follow up after that accident you had. And just make sure you’re taking care of yourself out here,” he smiled at Brooke.

 

“Alright, I guess I can finish up here and drop by today?” Brooke asked.

 

“That would be great,” Harvey smiled at her and turned back to his running pick up truck. 

 

Brooke took her bucket of berries into the farmhouse and stripped her dirty clothes off, leaving a trail of them to her shower. She felt a pit in her stomach while she thought about being alone with Harvey.

* * *

 

Brooke walked into Harvey’s around an hour later. The sun had reached its zenith and the heat was oppressive and the worn seats of her pick up truck burned the back of her legs on her ride into town. She gripped a small basket of fresh berries she had brought for Harvey. For some reason, he made her nervous.

 

“Brooke?” Harvey appeared in the doorway, beckoning her behind the swinging doors. She followed him into an exam room.

 

“Here,” she said shoving the berries towards the doctor once he closed the door. “I had picked these this morning…”

 

“Oh Brooke, thank you! These look wonderful!” Harvey took the basket from her and popped a berry into his mouth.

 

Brooke smiled at him and sat back onto the table. Harvey made quick work of checking her vitals. He secured the blood pressure cuff onto Brooke before turning to jot down her information.

 

“Oh!” He exclaimed looking at the heart rate sensor attached to her finger, “Brooke! Your heart rate is a little high. Is that normal?” Harvey looked up at her through his glasses.

 

Brooke’s mouth felt dry, “I guess I’m just a little nervous…” she trailed off.

 

“Hospitals can bother some people, try to relax a little. I’m here to help,” Harvey smiled at Brooke and rested his hand on her knee. Perhaps letting it linger for slightly longer than necessary. 

 

Harvey finished writing down his vitals, the whole appointment took less than 15 minutes, “you’re all set! Just try not to overdo it on the farm, the weather sometimes isn’t conducive to farm work.”

 

Brooke nodded, “I’ve been using the creek to cool off in when it gets too hot.”

 

“That sounds delightful. I’ve been meaning to take a day off and spend some time down on the beach,” he replied.

 

“Well, feel free to stop by!” Brooke automatically replied. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted opening her mouth.

 

“I would like that,” Harvey smiled back at Brooke.

 

After he scheduled her next appointment for next year, Brooke retreated quickly, her mouth still dry.


	6. Creek Days

Harvey had surprised Brooke that following day, which turned out to be one of the hottest days the Valley had seen in years. He pulled up to her farm in the late morning. A thick and heavy haze hung in the air, and everything felt thick with warm moisture. Brooke was frantically smoothing down the fly aways that had sprung up around the crown of her head. He waved to her enthusiastically, grabbing what looked to be a rather packed beach bag. Harvey wore dark green swimming trunks and a white shirt, but his face and arms looked to be slathered in sunblock. 

“Hey Harvey!” Brooke nervously shouted, waving to him. She felt funny in her simple black bathing suit, but tried to shake off her nerves. 

“Can you believe this heat?” He asked her, setting his bag down next to a beach chair. 

“I know,” she replied, “hopefully the water isn’t too cold today.”

Brooke turned her back to Harvey and stepped into the running creek, “not so fast!” She quickly turned to see Harvey walking towards her. “You better not think about going into that water without applying any sunscreen!” Before Brooke could make any moves, Harvey’s warm hands were applying cold cream to her back and shoulders.    
  
“Oh!” She said, slightly surprised at how gentle his touch was, “thank you.”

Harvey smiled at her as he turned her around to spread some lotion on her face, “can’t forget the nose!”

* * *

 

As the day dragged on, Brooke had realized how easy it was to talk to Harvey - about anything. She had shared stories with him about life back in the city, about leaving her job, about deciding to move here. She was amazed at how easily he was listening to her rattle on.

“Why Pelican Town?” Harvey asked. He had leaned back on a warm sun baked rock.

“Well, my grandfather had left me this land. So I guess I assumed it was the only option for me…” she said. “But I remember coming here when I was little. Swimming in this same creek. Spending days on the beach…” Brooke trailed off.

Harvey smiled at her, “Pelican Town seemed like it was the only option for me also. When I left my firm, I couldn’t go to many other places without carrying the reputation of having abandoned my old partners. No one near the city wanted to higher someone who had a history of just up and quitting a job.”

“Can I just say how freeing it feels to up and quit a job?” Brooke chimed in. “Handing in my resignation felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.”

Harvey nodded, “that's how I felt when I left. I still get a lot of questions as to why I chose the Valley. It can be so secluded. But...I felt like I needed to be here.”

Brooke smiled, “I’m glad you ended up here. I’m glad I was able to meet you.”

Harvey’s face flushed and he looked down from Brooke’s gaze. “We are lucky to have had someone like you move here. Everyone was concerned it would be someone cold and off-putting. Someone who would just up and sell the land to Joja.”

Brooke felt something tug inside her again. She listened to it this time and moved closer to Harvey, leaning on the same warm rock. Harvey smiled at her and then pressed a finger onto her shoulder. Trailing cool creek water down to her back, “you’re getting a little pink. I should reapply some lotion for you.”

Brooke grabbed Harvey’s hand that had left her shoulder and pulled him off the rock and closer to her, pressing her lips firmly against his when their bodies met.


End file.
